The Divine Lover
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Well, one good fic deserves another, so let's take a look back at that incident alluded to in "The New Guard".


The Divine Lover  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

CCX: Well, one good fic deserves another, so let's elucidate a bit more about the incident alluded to in "The New Guard". I think this might be the first time that I've written a fic that takes place earlier than fics that I've already written.

Disclaimer: _Touhou Project _belongs to ZUN.

It was an all-too familiar scene in the months that followed the Scarlet Mist Incident—the black-and-white witch, Marisa Kirisame, tearing through the halls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, carrying a horde of books and being chased by their owner, Patchouli Knowledge. Even when Patchouli was prepared for Marisa, the witch always managed to find a way to get away with more books. However, on this particular day, Patchy had finally come up with a winning plan, putting an enchantment on one of the books that would cause Marisa to be unable to move when she touched it. "Ah, finally…you've caused a lot of trouble, you know that?"

"I can't help it! My thirst for knowledge is too strong. I'm sorry, but I can't return your books. If there's anything else I can do as compensation, I'll do it."

"…Anything?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"Hmm…you may regret that, especially seeing as how you've arrived on one of my better days." Patchouli was generally very sickly—hence Marisa's ability to always escape her—but on this day, she was feeling pretty good. "Koaku-tan, come here, and bring a notebook and a smart pen—_two_ smart pens."

"Two, my lady?"

"Yes. One to take the notes and one to draw the diagrams. You're going to be getting quite the education today."

"Uh…what are you going to do to me?" Marisa asked.

"_To_ you? Nonsense; you said you'd do this for me. Now, I'm sure you've already met my adorable little assistant, Koakuma-tan. She's a summoned devil, bound to follow my commands…and her species are generally known to be great lovers." Patchouli smiled. "Unfortunately, while she certainly shows potential, she's a bit young and a bit…raw. I've been teaching her, but…perhaps it would do her some good to merely observe for a change. And I would certainly enjoy having a more experienced partner for once—no offense, Koaku-tan."

"None taken. I daresay you should conserve your energy; I'll prepare her for you."

Patchouli nodded and headed to a bed in the back of the library, and Marisa was powerless to resist as the little devil removed her clothing and led…carried…_dragged_ her over to the bed, where Patchouli was waiting, naked. "Hmm…obviously I'll have to remove the body bind spell, but whether to bind you more conventionally…no, I think it would be best if you were able to perform to your fullest. I can always put the spell back on if you try to run away."

"Sh-shouldn't I be on top?"

"Is that the position you're used to?" Marisa nodded. "Well, too bad. If you're going to be with me, you're going to need to learn how to be the bottom. You didn't think I _summoned_ a lovely little devil like Koaku-tan just because I wanted a perfect lover, did you? No, I want _control_…so do your best, or you might get some punishments. I would imagine your girlfriend might get a bit suspicious if you had burn marks on your back…and, perhaps, some marks in even more private places."

"I think…maybe I'll just return the books."

"That would be nice, but you're still sleeping with me." She began sucking at Marisa's nipple. Marisa started to apply pressure all over Patchouli's body, looking for the best spots to please the purple-haired girl. All she found was that…she was enjoying this far more than she should have. "Heh, and here I thought you were supposed to be good at this."

"You're…certainly an interesting girl," Marisa said. The scent of Patchy's hair, the feel of her skin, was driving Marisa wild—so much better than Reimu, she thought, then mentally yelling at herself for even thinking it. _"Sure, Patchy-san might be more fun in bed, but no one could ever replace Reimu-chan. Her kindness, her generosity…this is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. And yet…I have to go along with it. I've never been any good at healing magic, so if Patchy-san follows through on her threat to leave evidence that I've been cheating on Reimu-chan, I…"_ Patchouli's fingers started crackling with magic energy, and Marisa snapped back to attention. "Let's see if I can make you beg for mercy."

"I doubt it," Patchouli replied, "more likely that _you'll_ be the one begging for mercy. Hmm…you really need to take better care of yourself. Would it be 'suspicious' if I trimmed back this tangle a bit?" She ran her fingers across Marisa's pubic bush, the 'tangle' causing them to occasionally catch. Marisa gave a little whimper. "No, with the condition it's in now, she'd probably appreciate it."

"P-Patchy-san…"

"For someone who claims to prefer the top, you're certainly a natural sub. There, nice and neat. Doesn't that feel better?" She massaged the mound again, and Marisa had to agree that it felt very good. Then she tried to rub up against Patchy. "Oh, is that how you want to play? Hold on a moment…Koaku-tan, would you be a dear?" The pens didn't even stop taking notes as Koakuma left the room and returned with a strap-on dildo. "Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll be rubbing pelvises all the same. This one is built for me to use with Koaku-tan, so it'll probably be a bit small for you." Marisa blushed, then tried to keep herself quiet as she was penetrated by the dildo. "What? That little thing is hurting? But…surely you and Reimu-san have already broken each other's—"

"No, we haven't! But…it feels good." She held Patchy's sides, thumbs kneading at the nipples, as the purple-haired girl repeatedly thrusted into her. Eventually, it was indeed Marisa who needed to halt. "Ah…I'll return your books…"

"Well, I've already taken back the ones that you were going to steal today…but there's one that I think you should have. You need it more than I do. But first…as promised, because you were such a good girl, I'll make sure that Reimu-san never has to know about this."

"Is… is that even possible?"

"When you're as skilled at magic as I am? Yes, it is." She repaired the damage, Marisa taking note of how she did it. Then she got the book she was talking about and gave it to Marisa. It was titled _The Divine Lover_.

Marisa skimmed through it and found that it was a guide to being better in bed. "Oh, I'll show _you_ love! Love Sign |Master Spark|!" She stormed off in a huff, and it was a long time before she returned to the Scarlet Devil Mansion (at which point in time she got roped into her monthly "playdates" with Flandre), though Reimu never _did_ learn why Marisa was suddenly such a good lover…

* * *

><p>CCX: LOL at how Marisa thinks at this point in time compared to what we all know eventually happens. Anyway, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I ended up contradicting myself. Upon realizing that Marisa had now experienced the superior youkai endurance first-hand before her encounter with Alice, I had to go back and slightly change <em>Panty Thief<em>…and upon rereading _that_ story, I found that I had to change _this_ one a bit, as I initially had Marisa answering Patchy's question in the affirmative. That's also why I had to add in that Marisa took note of what Patchy did; Marisa fixed it herself before getting with Reimu for the first time. Yes, _Reimu_, not Alice—Alice's first time with Marisa was _before_ Reimu's (and yes, Marisa _was_ Reimu's first). Remember, _Panty Thief _wasn't the first time that Alice and Marisa made love to each other. As for Marisa's claim within that story that she'd never loved anyone before she met Alice…that's technically true, because as of _Mystic Square_ (or at least, the main story, though possibly not the Extra Stage), Marisa and Reimu were still just friends. Doesn't make Marisa any less of a liar, though—she obviously was full of shit in Chapter 7 of _The Scarlet Devil_ when she claimed that she didn't mean to lead Reimu on, because, well, she felt the need to cover up her relationship with Alice. Anyway, I probably could have made this more explicit, but I figure, why waste that here when I have at least two _Phantasm_ chapters still unwritten? Expect them soon.


End file.
